


Of letters and promises

by porkcutletballs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Friendship, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porkcutletballs/pseuds/porkcutletballs
Summary: Someone put a weird looking notebook at Yuri's bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be crappy 'cause I only wrote it earlier for 30 minutes. I just suddenly had this idea and it's bugging me so let's see how this goes. :)

It was a normal night like any other. A bleary night that holds no promise of smile, or even just an ounce of laughter. Because this is how it’s supposed to be, right? This is how it has always been… Forever… No one will ever want to be with him. No one will ever promise him the words always, together and forever. A future filled with warm hugs, precious promises and sweet nothingness will never happen. He'll a;ways be alone. After all, he’s still the same… The same old, proud, egotistical and useless Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri is already fed up of everything. He did not start figure skating just to be degraded by other people. Sure, he acts like he’s this almighty person who’ll bite anything or anyone along his way when they defy him. But he’s a normal person too. When he’s hurt, he cries. When he’s tired, he will want to give up. But he’s not that kind of person. He made a promise to his self and to his beloved grandpa that whatever happens, he’ll be the best that he could ever be. He’s not a quitter. So no matter how harsh the other skaters treat him, no matter how much they slap in his face that with that pompous attitude he won’t go anywhere, that nobody will ever tolerate him, love him, he will not care. He will never quit. He will never show them that he’s affected. He’s come a long, long way and this is his dream. No one will ever pull him down now that he’s starting to accomplish something.  
He doesn’t need anyone. He does not need friends. He could survive anything alone.

Yuri angrily wipes the lame tears that has been flowing from the corner of his eyes since earlier. His cat, Piro, seems to be affected by this too seeing that it has never left his side since earlier. Yuri has never been someone who cries easily. He knows how to control his emotions but today was just so awful that as soon as he set foot at his apartment, the very thin piece of glass that’s been covering his jar of emotions broke and every single piece emotion washed him and left him overwhelmed. He knows he needs to stop crying now. If his eyes were swollen tomorrow, those horrible people will surely make a big deal out of it. 

He lets out a deep breath and put on a determined face. He stood up and grabbed the first aid kit in one of the cabinets in his bedroom and returned limply to his bed. He tried lifting his shirt and hissed as the pain that he’s been ignoring strikes. He was never bullied when he was a child. His grandpa has always been there to make sure that he’s living a happy childhood. However, out here in St. Petersburg, with no one to rely on except for his self, he knows he’s bound to face different kind of people. He was just not expecting ‘those’ kinds of people.

He excelled in almost everything that he puts his heart on. He was the top of his ballet class and all other dance classes when he was a kid, despite having older and more experienced students there. He did not mind and he never bragged. But that’s not how the world works. There’s always people who are bound to get jealous of your achievements and even though it was not a serious issue before, he still did not escape the bullies. It’s true that a lot of people are annoyed by his attitude but that’s how he’s been raised by his grandfather. He’s always been honest with how he truly feels, but that also made him an easy target for the bullies. His girly features did not even help. All he could do is stand up and show them that whatever they do, he will never quit. They may throw lots of verbal and physical abuse to him but he’s Yuri Plisetsky and he’s the Tiger of Russia. They want him to bite? Then so be it. He’ll definitely bite.

Yuri started mending his wounds again, hissing every now and then. Bullies are really smart these days that they never leave marks which will be easily visible to others. They may see him as some weakling who will seek for adult’s help for this matter so they chose to hit him in hidden places but no, he’s not. He’ll settle this in his own way. He raised his legs, placing it close to his chest to apply some ointment to parts that are starting to get swollen already. Piro then started scratching at something that fell from his pocket. He looked at it and remembered the set of Band-Aids that some stranger gave to him earlier. He almost forgot that. 

There was actually a guy that helped him earlier. It happened so fast that it did not really register in his mind. He was being beaten up at some alley, like always, then a guy suddenly appeared and helped him. As far as he knows, he doesn’t know the guy but he looks older. That guy did not really do anything but his presence was so overwhelming that the bullies scampered away when he advanced towards them. The unknown guy gave him a freaking whole set of Band-Aids (who carries a box of band aids in their pockets these days?) and left just like that. It was plainly weird. He was thankful though, but he never really wanted other people fighting his own battles. 

Piro then jumped from his bed to his bedside table. The cat started searching inside his bag which he placed there and Yuri wonders if he left some food in there.  
“Piro, what’s up?” He asks and lifts his cat away from his bag and back at his bed. Yuri frowned as soon as a glimpse of a weird looking paper peeked from the corner of his bag, “What the fuck is this? They are still not contented at beating me up that they treat my bag as a trash can too?”

He was so annoyed because even though he does not look like it, he hates when his things are being touched by others. He certainly hates it more when people start throwing garbage in his bag. He clicked his tongue and grabbed his bag. The paper turned out to be a notebook and not just any other notebook, a tattered and very old one at that.  
“Those assholes.” He grumbled. He examined the whole notebook to find a clue on who owns that but alas, there’s none. It was completely blank except for some doodles on the cover. Judging from the doodles, it looks like it belongs to some kid. Or maybe not, he’s already 14 almost 15 but he still sure doodles from time to time. The sheets of the notebook are already faded like some old book. It also seems like it’s been use multiple times since some of the pages have been crumpled and folded at the side. He was so annoyed that he grabbed a pen from his table and scribbled a quick curse at the notebook.

_**"DON’T FUCKING PUT GARBAGE IN MY BAG.”** _

Yuri then went to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes, after throwing the old notebook on his bed. He’s already tired and was really planning to sleep early tonight. Practice starts early tomorrow and he’s not in good shape. All he can do is get a good night sleep. He quickly brushed his teeth and took a quick shower, mentally cursing his self because he should have taken a shower earlier before he fixed his wounds. Now he has to do it again. 

When he came out of the shower, Piro is scratching the notebook again. He plopped on his bed and grabbed the notebook from his cat. He should just throw that notebook away since after all, he didn’t know where it come from. He glanced at his scribble for a moment before throwing it to the trash can, only to widen his eyes. He frowned and quickly looked at the notebook carefully again.

“What the fuck?”

Because, there in that old notebook, were not the words that he wrote. Words were still scribbled but it’s not his. His handwriting was gone and was replaced by a new one.

**“You should not use cursing words. It’ll be a habit.”**

He went back to his bed with the notebook, wondering what just happened. He was pretty sure he wrote on the first page of the notebook and there are no other things written in there. Did someone break in? He started searching every corner in his small apartment and he double checked the lock on both the windows and the doors so he’s pretty sure that he’s alone. That leaves one explanation.

The notebook is haunted.

As much as he’s afraid, Yuri is also curious about the weird notebook and what it hides. He wants to see if someone is really writing to him or maybe he just has a very wide imagination. He grabbed a pen and started scribbling again.

 _ **“Hello?”**_ Yuri wrote, 90% sure that he won’t get any response. A whole minute passed and he’s still patiently boring his eyes on the piece of paper but still, nothing is happening. Piro lets out a bored yawn, stretches and positioned itself to Yuri’s lap. The cat then looked up at Yuri as if judging him for losing his mind.

“Yeah, I know, Piro. I must be out of my mind. I mean, why would a notebook respond, right?” And as if answering him, the letters on the notebook vanished and new letters suddenly started appearing.

**“Hi. How are you?”**

“WHAT. THE. HELL.”

 

And Yuri Plisetsky already knew that at that moment, something in his life will definitely change.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be mistakes but I'll just fix it later lol  
> I have lab reports to finish first, Idk why I started writing this on impulse XD (I don't even know what to put in the tags T^T)  
> Everything is rushed so forgive meeeee ;A; (I know, I know what you're thinking~ 'wtf is Piro' lololol)


End file.
